Shocking Discovery
by Lady1Venus
Summary: 1000 word drabble. Orochimaru discovers something new about his new test subject


**Shocking Discovery**

_Author's Notes: Inspired by 22RedHead from deviantART. She loves Orochimaru and has made me like him better so here is my first written piece starring Orochimaru._

In his hideout, which was known as the 'Hidden Sound Village' created by Orochimaru, the man himself was busy making plans to invade the Leaf village, his birthplace. He had some years to go before he could obtain his desire. He had many good memories there but many haunting memories as well, which is what led him down the path he now partook in. He got fed up of seeing so many people he cared about die in battle, he began to fear for his own safety and wanted to find a way to prevent himself from dying, leading him to taking in some of the village orphans no one really cared about and started to use them for test subjects. He had got so absorbed into his work, he forgot who he was. He was no longer the Orochimaru named as a Sannin, given to him by Hanzo.

Everything went to hell for him the day the Third Hokage found him and he was casted out of the village, immediately labelled as an s-class criminal. He even went so far as to join the Akatsuki and now with Itachi in their ranks, he decided it was time to quit his losses and start his own organization, creating the Hidden Sound Village within the land of Rice Field. He created many hideouts and began to recruit others.

"Orochimaru!" a woman's voice called out to him.

At the sound of his name, he snapped his head up and his eyes narrowed. "Now, that isn't very respectful."

"Like you would care," she hissed.

The woman wore thigh high boots with a dress that revealed her left thigh, showing her kunai holster. The dress had dark trimming on the bottom and around the bodice in a kimono type fashion. Worn beneath the dress was a short sleeve turtleneck grey top with circular patches. She wore fingerless gloves to the elbow and around her waist was a grey like sash with the 'Sound' symbol in the center. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail, which reached to the floor.

"What are you doing here? I already dismissed you some time ago."

"What? Afraid you'll have a moment of weakness?" she taunted. He was, after all, a man.

His eyes narrowed even further. "Don't push your luck, my dear."

"Or you'll what?" she challenged. "Kill me? Go ahead. I've lived a constant life of imprisonment all thanks to you. So ending my life would actually be a blessing."

He sneered at her, knowing she was right. He could take great pleasure in killing her slowly but then she would take pride in the slow painful death knowing soon the pain would be no more. No. His greatest pleasure was watching her suffer. "Keeping you alive is what gives me pleasure."

"Yes, I know," she sneered.

"So, again. What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform you something about your latest test subject. I hear you gave her the infamous curse mark."

"I did, and just like one other, has survived the transition. She will make a very good servant to me."

"She also happens to be closer to you than you think."

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on now Orochimaru, you're a smart man. You're in your 40s, you must know by now some things you do will have consequences."

"Just what are you implying?" his voice dipped to a dangerous low level, indicating he was getting upset with her cryptic words. "You are driving my patience."

She snorted. "Really? Didn't honestly think you actually had patience," she taunted. She could see he was flexing his muscles as if he was about to attack her. She would be thrilled if he did, but she could see he was restraining himself.

She then turned. "You may step in now."

Orochimaru watched as a young woman stepped into the room, shyly. She had long silky black hair and was his latest prize. He then smiled. "Don't need to be shy now, my dear."

"Orochimaru, she's more a dear to you than what you realize. Tessa meet your father, Orochimaru."

"What!" he blurted, suddenly taken aback. "Father?"

The woman then grinned. Seeing the shocked looked on his face was completely enjoyable to her. "Well that does tend to happen when you take sex too far without any sort of protection. You were the one who prevented me from being able to perform a jutsu to prevent pregnancy so now we both must live with the consequences. I've just kept her from you until now."

His eyes snapped straight to the woman. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Leiorin."

"Trust me, if this was a joke, I wouldn't have the stretch marks to prove it. She is your daughter Orochimaru. A child you fathered 13 years ago. Perhaps next time when a woman says wait, maybe you should. But then again I've heard I've been the only woman since you left your ninja village."

For several moments, Orochimaru was silent, watching both women. He soon composed himself before giving a smile. "Guess that would explain why you were so resilient to my curse mark. You're the first test subject to not react like the others."

Seeing he had control of himself, Leiorin's smile vanished. Her enjoyment was over. "If you harm her any further Orochimaru, I will find some way to kill you."

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you try. What is your name child?"

"Tessa," the girl answered. "Mother is right. We do look similar alike."

"Yes, I have always wondered that. I guess I'll have to take extra care of you. Leiorin, you may go now. I assure you our daughter will be safe with me."

Leiorin growled under her breath and turned away, leaving the young teen to get to know her father. She had hoped the Sannin would have casted the young girl out, but she was sorely mistaken. Now, her daughter was stuck in his services.


End file.
